My Family
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka's struggling with feelings that shouldn't be there. Love for her step sister Michiru. How will they deal with this issue. Rated for story topic. Please R&R Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

After much consideration, and after reading over the reviews from "Step-Sisters" I decided to write another one like that. A lot of the reviews for that story stated that it seemed a little rushed. Hopefully this new version won't be as bad. I think I've gotten better with making my chapters around 1,000 words instead of the 500-700 that Step-Sisters was. I hope this story does just as good as the last one did.

Just like the last one, I'm going to have a disclaimer here, and since I can't make it it's own chapter I've got to put it at the beginning of each chapter, just as a reminder of the subject matter.

If you don't like the idea of step-siblings being together romantically, then I STRONGLY recommend you go off and read a different story (Hopefully mine :D ). But that's the subject matter you're going to be reading about in this.

* * *

My Family  
Chapter 1

My father has been married to her mother now for over 10 years. I'm 18 years old now, a Senior in high school, she's 16 and a Sophomore in the same school. I like having a sister, even if she's not blood, she's my best friend. We sit together each day during our lunch break and share our math class. It's cute watching her struggle with basic problems. I find myself helping her with everything she does for that class.

Most of the school thinks I'm male, well, all of the school does, except for Michiru. To everybody, I'm her brother. She doesn't mind covering for me, she finds it funny sometimes when a girl will ask her why she was talking to me, and that if I was her boyfriend. When she tells them no, that I'm related, the questions quickly turn to whether or not I'm dating anybody and if I was interested in someone younger then myself. I laugh about it as well whenever she tells me.

Kamin, my father, basically raised me as a boy. My birth mother left us when I was just an infant, and he had no idea how to raise a little girl. He took me out to play sports and bought me boys clothing my entire life. When I was 7 he met Ayame, my step-mother. I practically consider her my mother because I never knew my own. She was very frustrated with how dad had raised me to that point. She tried so hard to get me to change. But I loved the jeans and t-shirts dad always put me in. I hated the dresses and skirts that Ayame put me in. She eventually gave up and came to the realization that she didn't have a step-daughter, but a step-son. She was OK with that. When they met, I soon got to meet 5 year old Michiru. She was, if you will, the perfect little girl. She never played in the mud or wore anything other then skirts and dresses. I tried many times to get her to play baseball with me, but she'd always cringe and run back inside to her mother.

As we grew up we became closer, more like sisters. It never bothered her that I was always a 'little boy.' We were the perfect family. A husband, a wife, and two children. Nobody looked at us oddly when they saw us out together. They could always tell I was the older child, I was always taller and bigger then Michiru was. I still am, at nearly 4 inches taller, and 40 pounds heavier. But we're both finished growing now, we've reached that age where nobody could tell who was older.

Now, that I drive, we spend a lot of our time going out together, to the mall, to see a new release, and to eat. We both laugh everytime we're mistaken for a young couple. Michiru's quick to correct them, to tell them that we're siblings.

I remember when I told dad that I liked girls, he didn't seem surprised, nor did he seem to care about it either. It was the biggest relief of my life when he said "It's OK kiddo, as long as you're happy." Ayame on the other hand, she didn't like it. She believes that love is only between a man and a woman and that it's not emotionally possible to love another of the same gender romantically. Oh how wrong could she be. I can't help but find other women attractive, but my problem is that all the women I meet, think I'm a man. When they find out otherwise, I never hear from them again. I know that will change once I get out of high school, but until then, I must suffer.

Michiru is very straight, she's had more 'boyfriends' then I can count. I think I've scared a lot of them off though with my protectiveness over her. I don't want anybody to hurt her, I don't think I could bare it if anybody hurt her, physically, or mentally. The one thing I've noticed with a lot of her boyfriends, she doesn't look happy. It's almost like she's with them to please somebody else. That's the worst reason to be with somebody. You should only be with somebody if you feel the same way that they feel.

The strangest thing is though, each time I catch her on it, she quickly changes the subject, or avoids me all together until I drop it. I hate it when she doesn't talk to me. Growing up she's never hid anything from me, why now, why when it comes to love. I might not be straight, but I can still offer some advice to her.

I know it's not a very bright thing to do, to help somebody with love problems when you have love problems of your own. My heart aches each time I'm around her, but I know it could never work out. Not with our current situation. As the time has passed, I've noticed more and more how I'd fallen in love with Michiru.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one, going to work on chapter two now. I do hope this is as popular as my first story of this type. Don't forget to review if you've made it this far :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Again with the disclaimer, I told you it would be at the top of each chapter as a friendly reminder to those who don't read all the author's notes at the beginning. I figured if you see it enough then you'll eventually give up and just read it.

If you don't like the idea of step-siblings being together romantically, then I STRONGLY recommend you go off and read a different story (Hopefully mine :D ). But that's the subject matter you're going to be reading about in this.

* * *

My Family  
Chapter 2

"Haruka can you help me please?" I heard Michiru yell from across the hall. We were both getting ready for prom. I was going with a close female friend of mine, and Michiru had landed a date with the senior class president to get in. I wish I would have been able to take her. I dropped my tie on the edge of my bed and quickly walked from my room to hers. A faint shiver went up my spine when I saw her in her shimmering navy blue dress. It hugged each and every one of her luscious curves. I wanted nothing more then to slide my arms around her waist and kiss the gorgeous nape of her neck. My hands would much rather slide the zipper down instead of up.

"Do you need anything else since I'm in here? You're distracting me from getting ready for my date." I grinned at her and moved toward the door.

"Oh shut up Ruka, you know you'll be in here in a few minutes to have my fix your tie because you can't do it to save your own life." She returned a smirk of her own as a blush crept to my face. She was right, I could never get my fingers to work when it came to that damn thing. Oh well, that's what I have her for, right? And some day I'll find somebody that will help me just as much as she has.

"Haruka, honey your girlfriend's here." I heard Ayame call from the bottom of the steps.

"Girlfriend? I thought you and Inari were just friends." Michiru sounded almost disappointed in the situation.

I looked down to hide my blush. "Your mother assumes we're dating just because we're going to prom together, and Inari's probably downstairs feeding into it. I have to finish getting ready." As I walked across the hall I called to my step-mother "Tell her I'll be right down. And she's not my girlfriend!" I pulled my door closed to put on my button down navy blue shirt, then I fumbled with my black tie. "Dammit."

"Need help?"

"No!" I cried in response to her. But in all actuality I did in fact need her help. I cursed silently under my breath as the door to my room opened, revealing the chuckling body of my best friend. "I said I don't need...oh who am I kidding." I looked at her, my tie pulled more to one side then the other. "Help..."

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled and approached me. I couldn't hide the shiver that overtook my body when i caught a wiff of her perfume.

"What are you wearing? It smells amazing." I wish I could help the feelings that I have for her, but I can't. Why is what I'm feeling wrong?

"It's the perfume you got me for my birthday silly. I just never had a reason to wear it until tonight. I love it...there, all better. We should get downstairs, I'm sure Keiji will be here soon." And with that she walked from my room and went downstairs.

Oh how I wish it could be me that took her to the prom, but I can't. We'd be known as the brother and sister who couldn't find their own dates and neither of us could live it down. I grabbed my jacket and followed her down the steps to be greeted with a tight hug from Inari. "Nice to see you too Inari." I smiled as I put my black jacket on over my shirt. "You look wonderful." But not as wonderful as Michiru does, nobody could ever look as amazing as her.

"You look very handsome Haruka. You know you're almost as bad as a girl when it comes to you getting ready." She giggled innocently.

"That's because she- oof!" Thank you Michiru. A well placed elbow stopped Ayame's sentence mid-word. Sometimes Ayame can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to my true gender. She doesn't understand that sometimes it's easier for me to live as a man then a woman.

I felt a slight tug on my hand. "I'm ready to go when you are."

I frowned and looked at Michiru who had taken a seat on the sofa to wait for Keiji. I'm sure he'll be here soon. "I don't want to leave without Michiru and Keiji." I moved to take a seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh...I guess he never called you. He decided to take Kuri. Come on Haruka I don't want to be late."

Michiru's eyes welled with tears, it wasn't the first time she'd been stood up for a date. "Go ahead Ruka, I'll be fine..."

My heart ached as I looked at her, then I looked up to Inari. "I...I'm not going. If Michiru's not going, then neither am I."

"Ruka, this is your senior prom, you're not going to have another one. I'm going to have one when I'm a senior, I'll just go then." She stood up and slowly climbed the steps, when she was out of view she let her tears fall down her cheeks.

I couldn't go now, I couldn't leave Michi home by herself. "Here Inari, go, have fun. I'll see you in school on Monday." I handed her enough money for her ticket, then gave her a small peck on the cheek before climbing the steps. I tossed my jacket in my room, it landed somewhere on the floor, I'll get it in the morning. "Michi..." I knocked on her door before turning the knob. "Can I come in?"

"Just leave me alone Ruka, please. I just want to be alone." she rolled away from me and wiped tears from both of her eyes. I hated seeing her like this.

"No you don't, I know you don't want to be alone." I closed the door behind me and slid into bed next to her, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I would always do this whenever one of her boyfriends stood her up, or dumped her. I wanted to make sure that she knew I would always be there for her. "I know there's more bothering you then just being stood up for the dance."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Michi you've been so cold to me lately. All I want to do is help you and you won't let me. What happened to the Michi I grew up with that would come to me first when she got a scrape on her leg? You'd always come to me first before you went to your mom, you always knew I could make it feel better." The more I talked the more she cried. "Remember when you first started dating, you asked me for advice on what to do and what not to do to impress him? That night you got home you told me all about it, god we stayed up until 2 AM."

"And you told me never to see him again because he kissed me." She let out a small giggle before turning in my arms to face me.

"Exactly, and you never listened to me! Talk to me Michi, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." I reached up to move some strands out of her eyes and looked into them.

"I'm just having these strange thoughts. It's like...I think people like me, or love me, but they don't...I don't think anybody loves me." She rested her head against my neck and closed her eyes.

"But I love you Michi, don't I count for anything?"

She giggled again, this time it wasn't forced. I had always been able to tell the difference between one of her real laughs, and a forced one to please somebody else. "You count for everything, but your love isn't the same as the love I'm desiring."

My voice was soft as I spoke. "How do you know that?"

* * *

Yes, Yes I know I'm horrible, but you all love me for an update. I know that. Please don't forget to review, I love reading what you all think :D 


	3. Chapter 3

First off, thank you Reusch17 for the conversation, and compliments, it's people like you that keep me writing :) I hope everything goes well for you.

I wanted to ask…didn't you all read the fact that Michiru got stood up? There wasn't a single word of compassion for her. You were all so wrapped up in Haruka lmao. Anyway, please enjoy.

Consider this more of a comedy relief to the last chapter :)

* * *

My Family  
Chapter 3

"What did you say?" She picked her head up to look at me.

"I didn't say anything, I'm sure you're just hearing things now." To take her mind off of what slipped through my lips I pinned her down and tickled her.

"Ah! No! Stop! Ruka stop!" I obeyed her and sat up, on the edge of the bed. I always loved to make her smile. "Why did you do that!?" She struggled to regain her breath as she smacked my shoulder.

"To make you smile, why else would I do it?"

"Get up so I can get changed for bed." She shoved me and laughed when my behind met with the carpeted floor. "Ah! No!" She screamed as I pounced on her and tickled her again.

"Will you both keep it down in there." It sounded like my father at the door.

"Sorry dad!"

"Sorry Kamin." Again Michiru pushed me off of her, I broke into laughter the minute I hit the floor.

"I thought you loved me!!" I let a fake pout come to my lips and sniffled as if I was going to cry. "You don't love me anymore!"

Her hand ruffled my hair as she walked past me and to her closet. "No peeking, I'm getting changed."

Oh how I wanted to watch her. I came to love each and every morning that I would walk in on her while she was in the shower. No, it was never on purpose, I was just never fully awake when I would open the door. But this time she knew I was there and I respect her enough to keep my head turned away.

"OK, you can look now." She quickly jumped under the blankets as I turned my head to look at her, I saw just a glimpse of her bare legs before they disappeared from my sight. "Ha ha." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as she giggled at me.

"I should leave you alone so you can get to sleep." I stood from my spot and moved toward the door.

"Ruka…"

"Yea Michi." I stopped and turned my attention toward her.

"I love you." She pulled the blanket up around her neck and laid down against her pillows.

Oh how I wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with her and have her all to myself all night long. But her love was not the same as the love I felt toward her. "I love you too Michi, I'll see you in the morning. OK?" I pulled the door closed behind me and went into my bedroom to change for bed. I crawled under the blankets and closed my eyes.

* * *

_"You don't love me the same way I love you." I spoke to the mirror in the bathroom. Sometimes I would do this, talk to myself in a vain attempt at relieving my pain. "How could you, you're straight." _

_"How do you know that Ruka?" I jumped and turned to see Michiru standing in the doorway. Had she heard everything I said? My breath caught in my throat as she moved toward me, closing the door behind her. Her hands worked to untie her robe, it barely fell open, revealing her bare skin under it. "Give me your hand." I quickly obeyed her, placing my hand in hers. She, in turn, placed it on her bare stomach. _

_"What are you doing? We shouldn't be doing this. We-mm" My eyes went wide in reaction to her placing her lips against mine, in a passionate kiss. Soon though, I relaxed and gladly returned it._

* * *

"Mm. Please…" I hugged my pillow tighter.

"Silly Ruka." I jumped awake and looked at the younger woman kneeling beside my bed, looking right at my face. "Getting laid?"

"N…No…What are you talking about?" I scooted away from her, a blush creeping to my face.

She laid the back of her hand against her forehead and spoke in a dramatic tone. "Oh please, don't stop. Oo, right there! Oh yes! Mm please." Laughter erupted from her body as she sat back on the floor.

"Very funny…what are you doing in here anyway?" I grabbed my alarm clock to look at the time. "Dammit Michiru it's only 6 AM." I grumbled and pulled the blankets off of my body.

"Oh my…you were having fun!" She pointed to my hips, where I had apparently moved my boxers down some during the night.

I scrambled to pull them back into place then stood up to go to my closet to get clothes. "Please answer my question, I was rather enjoying my sleep. Why am I up?"

"Because you woke up silly."

"No, a certain aqua-haired pain in the ass woke me up."

"Oh, that…I want you to take me to the store."

"Why…and why this early, nothing's open at 6AM."

"I know, but they open at 8AM, and they're having a HUGE sale today. You know shopping makes me feel better, and who better then to take me then my big brother!" She giggled as she stood up. "Wear that one, it looks better on you." She pointed over my shoulder to a dark red button down shirt. "Oo, and those pants, they make your ass look good."

"Excuse me!" I blushed and turned to face her. "And since when do you care about my ass?"

"Oh I don't, but some other girls might appreciate a well visible behind." She tapped my behind before walking from my room. "Hurry up. I seem to remember Inari saying that you take almost as long as a girl."

What did I get myself into? What if I accidently called out her name? But she'd be freaking out if I called out her name. I grumbled as I pulled out a pair of black shoes to put on. Why me?


	4. Chapter 4

My Family  
Chapter 4

"Can we please leave now Michiru, it's almost 6, I'm getting hungry, and my arms hurt!" I groaned as I shifted her bags from my left hand to my right hand, my arm feeling numb from the weight on it.

"You're the one that brought me here." She quickly shot back as she looked through skirts.

"And you're the one that woke me up at 6AM."

"So…" She giggled softly as she pushed by me, moving to another clothing rack.

"Don't you have enough clothes Michi?" Again I shifted the bags, this time back into my left hand. "Can I at least take these out to the car?"

"No, because you probably won't come back for me. Or I won't see you for a half hour because you'll go and eat without me."

I rolled my eyes and followed her around the store. She picked up a few articles of clothing before moving to the dressing room. "You already know they'll fit you."

"I know, but I don't know how they'll look on me until I try them on." I huffed and sat down on the bench outside the dressing room. "That's a good Ruka, just sit there and shut up." She disappeared around the corner.

I set the bags down on the floor by the bench and started looking around the store. I took notice to a few other women giggling softly at the scene Michiru and I had been creating. They probably think we're just some young married couple. I frowned when I saw Keiji walking through the mall, a younger girl walking by his side. That had to be Kuri hooked to his arm. I only saw red when I saw him. I left the bags by the bench and stood up, quickly exiting the clothing shop.

"Keiji!" I called for him as I walked behind him.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Oh hey man. How's it going? I didn't see you last night at prom."

"That's because I wasn't there."

"I thought you were taking Inari to prom."

"And I thought you were taking Michiru."

He pulled his arm free from Kuri and stepped closer to me. "I decided not to take a little girl with me. I wanted to take a real woman."

"No, you decided on taking somebody who you know would have given it up to you afterwards." I shot a death glare at Kuri. She had that reputation at school. She'd flaunt herself around any man she wanted to sleep with. And 90 percent of the time she would end up getting what she wanted.

"You're just jealous that she doesn't want you Haruka. Why don't you go back to your little baby sister and get out of my face."

"I will, but I have to do something first." Without a moment's hesitation I punched him in the jaw. It was hard enough to break the skin of his lip, as well as the skin between my knuckles. The pain shot up my arm, but oh did it feel good. "Go to hell Keiji." I turned back to the store where Michiru was, and stopped, she had seen the whole thing. "Don't look at me like that, he deserved it."

"Are you OK?" She looked at my hand and frowned when she saw the broken skin and how quickly my hand was swelling. "I think we should go home."

"But I'm hungry."

"We'll stop for something on the way; we need to get your hand wrapped up." She walked toward Keiji. "Fuck you." She smiled as she turned back to me. "Let's go home." She picked up the bags and led my out of the mall. "Does it hurt?"

"No…" I winced as I reached my hand into my pocket to get my car keys. "OK, just a little."

"Let me drive home then."

"No, you know I don't let anybody else drive my car." I carefully climbed in the seat and started the car, when I put my hand on the gear shifter between her and I, I grit my teeth to hide my pain. "Please don't tell dad. He'll kill me."

"How will you hide it from them then?"

"The hood of the car smashed my hand as I was working on it. Got it?" She sighed and nodded.

"But what if it doesn't get any better?"

"Then I'll go to the hospital for it, trust me Michi, I'm fine."

When we pulled into the driveway, I stepped from my car and slid my hand into my pocket to help hide the swelling until I was able to get up to my bathroom. I let Michiru stay downstairs to distract Ayame with her newly purchased items as I went upstairs and closed the door behind me. I slid off my jeans and threw them into the clothes' hamper before standing in front of the sink to let cold water run over my hand. Oh god…I shouldn't have done that, this thing hurts. I jumped when there was a knock at the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

"It's just me, can I come in?"

"Yea."

She opened the door and stepped in, quickly closing it behind her. She frowned at me. "Why did you do that?"

"He deserved it Michi after what he did to you last night." I stepped aside to let her get in beside me to look at my hand. Now that it was in better light she could see how bruised and swollen it truly was.

"But you didn't deserve this." She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled a roll of tape and some gauze pads from the shelf; then pushed me down on top of the toilet seat. "Don't move." She placed my hand on the counter top and pressed gauze against the open wound, then tightly wrapped it up with the medical tape. "That's not too tight is it?"

I smiled as I watched her. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. What would I be doing with myself had I not ever met her? I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her each day that passes. "Thank you." I slowly pulled my hand down to my lap and watched her put the items back in their home. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be dead without me." She ruffled my hair.

"Of a broken heart." I looked away, than blushed deeply as I realized what I said. "Sorry…" I stood up and moved toward the door.

She grabbed my arm and looked at me right in the eye. "I know."

* * *

Oh yes...I know I'm horrible. But be thankful for an update. Don't forget to review :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yes, I'm well aware of how horrible I was for leaving the last chapter like it was, at least this is a quick update :D Enjoy.

Oh yea…I keep forgetting to put my little disclaimer in the top of the chapters. If the idea of step-sisters being together romantically disgusts you, I recommend reading another fic.

Please don't kill me for this chapter either

* * *

My Family  
Chapter 5 

I stared at her blankly. What did she mean by _'I know.'_ "I have to go…" I quickly walked by her and into my room to close the door behind me. You did it now you idiot. Now she's sure to avoid you. Maybe I should beat her to it and avoid her first. I still need to think everything through. This isn't right, what I'm thinking, it can't be right.

The rest of that night I stayed locked in my room, absently flipping through channels on my television until I finally found a previously recorded race to watch. I watched it this past weekend, but at least it was better than a cartoon.

I was successful in avoiding Michiru for two days straight. I would lock the bathroom door whenever I was in there, and keep my bedroom door locked as well. How could I possibly face her after what I had said? Now it's Monday morning, and I have yet to figure out how to avoid her today in school. Let alone on the way to school, there was no way for me to be able to get out of taking her.

With my backpack slung over my shoulder I walked out the front door and to my car where I saw Michiru leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No…" I spoke softly as I opened the trunk of the vehicle to throw our bags into.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you, it's me."

"I've heard that line before. From several of my exes, but I wasn't expecting it from you Ruka." She put her seatbelt on and just watched me.

Don't do that Michi, I hate it when you give me that look. I can't help but give in to it. "It's just what I said, it's not you, it's me, and please stop looking at me like that."

"Is it what you said in the bathroom?"

"No." I lied to her, it was easier that way. But she just wouldn't take her eyes off of me as I drove. "Please Michi, you're distracting me."

"I just miss the times when you would tell me anything about anybody."

"Please don't do that…" I bit my lip and finally looked at her. By the time I turned my attention back to the road it had already happened. I didn't have time to react as I heard the crashing metal on metal contact. Someone had pulled out of a side road and didn't stop at the sign; he clipped the tail end of my car which knocked it off course and off the road. All I saw when I looked back at the road was us heading right into the side of a warehouse, part of me was thankful that it would be hitting on my side, instead of Michiru's.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

I slowly opened my eyes, it only felt like it was a few minutes later.

"Finally!" I turned my head to look and saw Michiru and my father sitting by my side. When my eyes focused I looked around the room and saw nothing but white, my attention soon landed on the machines that were beeping quietly beside my bed.

"What happened?" I raised my hand to place it on my forehead as a light headache started to sink in. "Wait…my car!" I frowned as the images from the wreck flooded my head.

"Totaled." I frowned when my father spoke. "You're lucky you still have that leg of yours. After the way it was crushed between the car and the building like that"

I sat up a little bit to look at my left leg which was heavily bandaged. A soft groan left my lips as I lay back on the mattress. "Are you OK Michi?" My attention quickly turned to her as I saw the bandage that covered her forehead.

"It's just a few cuts from shattering glass. I'm fine. The doctor's said you should be able to come home tomorrow. You're not leaving your bed you hear me!"

Reluctantly I nodded. "But what about my finals?"

"I've already taken care of that, your teachers are willing to give you homework to make up for the tests you'll miss by being home." I nodded again and closed my eyes. "The medicine they gave you is probably still making you tired, come on Michiru lets go home we'll come back tomorrow for her."

"I want to stay here…"

"Go ahead Michi, I'm a big girl, I think I can handle-" I yawned "being alone for a night."

"No, you're not getting rid of me again. I'm staying tonight." She moved to the lounge chair that my father was once sitting in.

I watched him roll his eyes. "Women…I'll see you two tomorrow." He walked from the room, pulling his door shut behind him.

When he was gone she stood up and moved closer to me. I felt her soft hands gently brush away a bit of my hair. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head and found myself leaning into her touch. I didn't want it to stop. "You get some sleep alright?"

I nodded and relaxed, sleep soon overcoming my body.

* * *

_The Following Afternoon_

I grunted as I reached the top of the steps. "OK, let's not do that again." I took my crutches from Michiru and walked toward my room.

"Oh no, I can't keep an eye on you in there. Turn to your right."

"But that's your room Michi."

"Exactly…in ya go." She practically shoved me into the room and onto the bed. I watched her as she moved to prop my left leg up on a pillow. "You should probably take a nap, they gave you medicine right before you left didn't they?" I nodded. "Then relax and take a nap, just yell for me if you need anything, OK?"

"Thank you."

I blushed as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Sleep tight Ruka.


	6. Chapter 6

The accident in the last chapter actually almost happened to me on Thursday (1-24-08) I was on my way home from my college class and some guy didn't slow down at a yield sign as he was coming out to the main road. If I hadn't have swerved into the oncoming lane to avoid him the same thing that happened to Haruka would have happened to me. (All the way down to the warehouse on the corner). I know…real creative huh? lol

And yes, I know…wake up a few hours later and discharged from the hospital the next day was a little fast lol but you're correct it's my story so I'm the overall god of events :D Enjoy

* * *

My Family  
Chapter 6 

_One Week Later_

Most of my pain has gone; I'm not as reliant on my pain killers as I was when I first came home from the hospital. Michiru's been such a good nurse to me over this past week. She's even been helping me with my extra school work to make sure I pass all my classes and can go to my graduation in three weeks.

She's even been curling up with me each night when we go to sleep. And the following morning I'd wake up to find my arm around her waist and my body pressed against her back, much like lovers do. This is killing me. I wish I could just tell her how I felt.

"What are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to call me whenever you needed something." Michiru stood in the doorway, her arms folded over her chest and she tapped her foot, frustrated with me.

"Michi, you've been running around like a chicken without a head for the past week. I told you that it doesn't hurt anymore. Besides I have to take a bath sometime this week." Even with as much as I enjoy your sponge baths. I grabbed my crutches and slowly moved toward the doorway.

"At least let me run you your bath." She stepped aside to let me pass. I felt her hand rest on my back as she followed closely behind me. "You'd kill yourself if I weren't around you know that?"

I smiled as I sat on the lid of the toilet and watched Michiru run the water. She was so beautiful, the way her hair fell in front of her face. "I love you."

"Hm…?" Michiru pulled her hand away from the water and turned to me. She smiled. "I love you too Ruka."

"No…it's more than that. I can't take this anymore Michi…close the door…please." I watched her obey me before I continued to speak. "I've been fighting this and fighting this now for almost 3 years. Do you know why, each and every time you got a boyfriend, I was so upset?"

"Because you didn't like the fact that each of them hurt me."

"No…because I was jealous that they could have you and I couldn't…" I looked away from her. I was too ashamed to watch her anymore. My confession had finally been released. "I've been in love with you for the past 3 years Michi…There…I said it. That's why I was avoiding you for those few days, that's why I always acted so weird around you. That's why I punched Keiji like I did. If I didn't love you then I don't think I would have gone that far with him…Michi?"

"I…I'm sorry." She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Way to go. Now she's upset with me. It wouldn't surprise me if she never spoke to me again. What if she told dad and Ayame? They'd probably send me away to get a mental evaluation, or just disown me all together. I took a deep breath before climbing into the water, I kept my left leg propped up against the wall to keep the bandages out of the water.

* * *

It felt strange to lie down on my own bed. This entire week has been spent with Michiru. I doubt I'll even be able to sleep tonight because of that. I got so used to her being there with me that I don't know what I'll do without her. I heard a soft rustling of paper, when I looked toward the door I saw a folded paper slid under my door. Carefully I got up and moved to grab the paper. 

"Michi?" I opened my door only to see that hers was already closed. Who else could it be from? I sat on the edge of my bed to open the paper.

_Haruka, _

_I'm sorry that I ran out of the bathroom like I did. I didn't know how to react to what you said. I'm not mad at you, so go ahead and get that thought out of your head. I just needed to do some thinking is all. The more I thought about it the more I realized something. _

_Each time I dated one of those guys, I hated it. They never treated me right, they never showed me any kind of love. That's when I realized that I was comparing them all to you. I wanted them all to treat me with the same love and respect that you do. When they didn't measure up, I simply stopped caring for them. I think I only kept them around for companionship whenever you were out with your track meets or your weekend races. _

_I found the look on your face each time to be comical, it would always cheer me up to see how angered you were with each of them when I mentioned that they broke up with me. Now I finally realize how blind I've been this whole time. You were jealous, and it was true anger whenever one of them upset me. _

_If you'd like, my bed is still open to you, my door will be left unlocked, you're more then welcome to come in if you'd like to talk about this. _

_-Michi _

My breath caught in my throat as I read the letter over and over again, the words refusing to sink in. What should I do…go and talk to her…or stay here and let her think some more. She didn't say anything about returning the feelings. That's what I was truly afraid of. With a deep breath I turned my television off and went over to her room. "Michi?" I slowly opened the door, her room was dark, the only light coming from a movie she had found on TV.

I returned the smile she gave me as she sat up. "Close the door and come here…please." She moved to the side against the wall and patted the spot next to her.

I quickly obeyed her and lied down on the bed next to her. A soft gasp left my mouth when she cuddled against me. Her head rested against my chest and her arm draped over my stomach. I frowned when I felt her body start shaking against mine. "What's wrong…?"

"Please…kiss me…I just…I just need to know." She looked into my eyes and I nodded. My hand rested on her cheek and drew her closer to me. Nothing had ever tasted as sweet and as perfect as her kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay getting this chapter out, had a mental block on where to go…Please enjoy.

* * *

My Family  
Chapter 7

I groaned as I rolled over in the morning to find the spot next to me empty. I nearly screamed in pain as my hip popped. Michiru must have had me lying weird last night. I frowned and looked around the room. Where was Michiru?

"Ruka, are you alright? I heard you scream." I looked up to see Ayame step through the doorway. "Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. Ayame really wasn't the person I wanted to see. "Where's Michiru?"

"She's sleeping silly, its 5AM. You should try to get back to bed Ruka." She pulled the door shut behind her.

But she's not in here with me. I gently rubbed my forehead and looked around my room. It was a dream. I was in my own room. I frowned and let myself fall back onto the mattress. I never kissed her, she never asked me to kiss her. I gently touched my lips and sighed. It felt so real though. I need a glass of water. I grabbed my crutches and climbed out of bed.

"What the…" I frowned when I saw a similar piece of paper near my door. Don't tell me I'm dreaming again. I used my crutch to push the paper close to the bed to make it easier for me to pick up. After sitting back on the bed I reached down and snatched the paper from the carpet.

_Haruka, _

_Please don't be mad at me for leaving like I did. I just don't think its right for you to feel like that. We're related for Christ's sake…Ruka; it would never work out between us, even if I did feel the same way as you did. I'm sorry if it seemed as though I led you on in anyway, I never meant for that. I always thought you were playing as well. I never realized that those things you said were coming from your heart. I never wanted to hurt you, and I'll always regret that. Please don't be mad at me, I do hope to still be your friend. _

_Michiru _

I bit my lip and set the paper on my nightstand. I really messed up this time. We're not going to have those special moments anymore. She's going to feel uncomfortable around me from now on. I won't be able to hold her when she's sick, and she won't curl up against me when she's cold.

* * *

_Michiru's POV _

I can't sleep. It's too late now to get that letter back. If I opened her door she'd surely wake up and wonder what I was doing in there. I sighed and crawled out of bed, maybe mom's got some breakfast ready by now. I glanced at the clock and frowned. I'd have to leave for school in 2 hours and I haven't slept at all last night. I hated this feeling that I wasn't with Haruka last night. It felt strange to be away from her after having spent each night with her since the accident.

Part of me was starting to love her. But it could never work. What would people think of us if they found out that our parents were married? What would our own parents think? They would think we're disgusting and kick us out for sure.

"Morning mom…" I yawned and ran my fingers through my tangled hair as I reached the bottom of the steps. "Is there anything to eat?"

Ayame looked up at me and frowned. She quickly stepped to my side and placed her hand on my forehead. "Honey you don't look too good. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom; I just had a hard time sleeping is all."

"Probably because you got used to having Haruka with you. You might want to check on her; she screamed a little while ago, I think she twisted her leg the wrong way."

I frowned and quickly ran up the steps to check on her. "Ruka!" I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the paper before her. It was my letter that her tears were now staining. "Ruka, are you alright?"

"I thought you didn't want to be around me." She said coldly. I'd only ever heard that tone when she spoke to one of my boyfriends.

"I never said that Ruka." I stepped closer to her and sat beside her. "I just meant…you should think about it."

"'I just don't think its right for you to feel that way.' Did you not write those words? Michi I can't help who I love and you're who I love."

"Ruka I-"

"No Michi, you stop. Listen to me for a minute; let me get all this out." I carefully listened to each of the words that she spoke to me. "I've been fighting this urge to kiss you for the past 3 years Michiru. Every time I see you with another person it pains me beyond belief. I can't help but picture what it would be like for us to be together. I know I told you this last night, but I think I just need to repeat it for my own sanity. I can't stand this anymore Michiru. I think it would probably be best if we didn't speak anymore. Like you said I shouldn't feel like this. And I figured that if we don't see one anther then my feelings would surely go away."

I frowned and watched her crumble up the paper; my eyes watched it land on the floor. "I'm scared."

Her teal eyes met with mine and I blushed. "Scared of what?"

"Of this…of what I'm feeling." I shivered as I let my head rest on her shoulder and my hand rest on her thigh, just above the bandages. "Mom said you screamed, are you alright?"

I felt her head move in a nodding motion. "Yea, I just twisted the wrong way. Michi you look like you haven't slept at all."

"Because I couldn't sleep without you near me. I felt my heart break last night when I curled against the pillow you slept on. I'm sorry; my emotions were just so ransacked last night when I wrote that. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Michi, you're here now. I don't think your mom would mind you missing one day of school." I watched her lie back against her pillow and slide against the wall to give me room to lie down next to her. "Only if you're alright with it of course."

I nodded, smiling as I joined her. I rested my head against her chest and quickly fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of her heart beat. I knew that it beat only for me.

* * *

Just to help everybody clerify, in case they didn't figure it out. In the last chapter, where I had the line break in the middle, everything after that was a dream, the letter, the kiss, everything. Don't hate me, there was a true confession in this chapter, no more dreaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay on this one, kinda lost my urge to write it for a while. 

By the way…I'm still having a mental block as to where this story is going…If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to throw them my way and I'll take them into consideration.

* * *

My Family

Chapter 8

I awoke several hours later. When my eyes came to focus I saw the spot next to me was empty again. Don't tell me it was another dream. I looked at my night stand and saw the piece of paper laying there. I quickly grabbed it and read the same words that I had read earlier. It wasn't a dream. But where was Michiru?

"Morning sleeping beauty." I jumped when the door swung open and she walked in, carrying a tray of food for me. "I figured you might be hungry. So I made you a salad, just how you like it."

"You're too good to me." I propped myself up against my pillows and watched her sit next to me. "Can I ask you something?"

She handed me a small cup with two white pills in it. I knew I needed them, but I never did like taking any kind of pain pills. "Anything…"

"Did you really sleep in here this morning? Or was I dreaming again?"

She giggled as she sat down beside me. "Of course I did silly. You must have some really vivid dreams if you thought that's what it was."

"Yea…I guess I do." I took the cup from her and quickly swallowed the two pills inside of it. "I hate those…"

"I know, but you still have to take them hun."

I blushed when she called me that. Each time she did only made my heart yearn more and more for her touch and her kiss. I couldn't help it when I blurted it out. "I love you Michiru."

"I know…" It was all she said in response to me. I didn't know what to think. I know she told me earlier that she was scared of what she was feeling. But that never stopped her from telling me she loved me before. "I…I just don't think I can say it yet."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek, my eyes went wide when she turned her head to meet my lips with her own. I couldn't help but shiver and let out a small moan in response to her lips. They just felt so right against mine.

"What in the hell!" We both jumped away from each other, our eyes landing on my father, who was standing in the doorway, furious. "Both of you, downstairs, NOW!"

"But Kamin, Haruka can't go down the steps yet, she'll end up falling." I glanced at Michiru as she quickly defended me.

"I don't care. Both of you downstairs…now. I should have known there was something going on between the two of you." He slammed my door and I could hear heavy footsteps going down the hallway.

"Haruka you're going to have to trust me to support your weight going down the steps." She looked up at me and frowned. Neither of us wanted to think about what could possibly happen when we got downstairs.

"I can make it. I've been up and down the steps a few times while you've been at school and I was here alone."

"What?"

I flashed a nervous smile and rubbed the back of my head. "I can't help it when I get hungry and nobody's here to help me…"

She simply shook her head at me and smiled. "Please promise you'll be careful." I nodded and allowed her to lead me toward the steps. One step at a time we slowly made our way down to the living room where we saw both of our parents sitting on the sofa.

"How dare you!" I winced when I was greeted by Ayame's loving hand right to my cheek. "How dare you corrupt the only daughter I've got?"

"Mom, stop it!" Michiru stepped up between us and yelped as her mother's hand landed across her face as well.

I raised my hand to strike her in return but was quickly stopped when I felt my father shove me against the wall. My leg gave out from under me and I slowly sank to the floor. "Don't you dare hit her. You both deserve it. What in the fuck is wrong with the two of you? You two are sisters for Christ's sake!"

Michiru knelt down beside me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly, but kept my eyes on the floor as I continued to listen to them talk.

"If you two want this disgusting relationship you can both get the hell out of my house."

I finally glanced up at my father; I grit my teeth as I pushed myself back to my feet. "We're not even related by blood. Did you forget that? She's only my step sister. I would have met her eventually even if the two of you didn't decide to get married."

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that!" I closed my eyes when I saw him raise his fist to me. It wasn't the first time he ever hit me. But this time was different, this time it was full of rage and anger. With each of the blows to my jaw the sounds of the surrounding people started to fade.

"Kamin stop it!" I barely heard Michiru yell as punch after punch connected with my battered face. "Mom he's going to kill her!"

"Good. She deserves it. So do you, you sick little bitch."

I forced my eyes open, as far as they could from being swollen and saw Michiru run into the kitchen. She was able to grab the phone and dial the police before her mother got to her and pushed her to the floor. Thankfully she was able to scream before her mother disconnected the line.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review for me :D 


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, my laptop decides it wants to work again. The power cord doesn't beep at me anymore. Stupid thing just hates me.**_

* * *

My Family

Chapter 9

Her voice was so sweet as it echoed through my ears. "I couldn't get him to stop hitting her." _Why are you crying my love?_ "If you guys hadn't shown up when you did…" _Please don't cry anymore._

"What exactly happened? I need to know as much as you can remember Michiru. And when Haruka wakes up I'll ask her the same thing."

I heard a rustle of papers. "Kamin had walked into Haruka's room right when she kissed me." I could hear her hesitate before continuing…

* * *

_Michiru ran into the kitchen to grab the telephone and dial the police._

_"Oh no you don't!" Ayame grabbed the phone from her daughter's hands._

_"Help!" I relaxed when I heard her yell, hopefully the operator heard it before Ayame disconnected the line._

_"Come here and watch your little girlfriend writhe in pain." She grabbed Michiru by the hair and pulled her back into the living room._

_Everything from my chest up was becoming numb from the pain. I could feel this warm sensation flowing from my left eyelid. I couldn't see anymore, from either side. I only had my hearing left to rely on._

* * *

I forced my eyes open, frowning when I could only see through my right side. "Thankfully there was an officer nearby…" My voice crackled softly.

The officer smiled at me. "I was the next block down, that's why I got there so fast."

I raised my hand to touch my face, wincing as more pain shot across my chest. "Ruka, please be careful. Kami left you with a broken rib." I rested my head against her shoulder as she sat next to me.

"How bad is it?"

Michiru sighed softly "The doctor said you might not be able to see again from your left eye. Other than that and the broken rib, everything else is cosmetic."

I relaxed as she began running her fingers through my hair. She always did know just how to calm me down. "What's going to happen to us?" I looked over at the officer.

"Well, Haruka, since you're 18, you're free to go off on your own. But since Michiru is only 16…she's going to be placed in protective custody until she also turns 18."

"How will she survive without any money?" Michiru frowned.

I turned my attention back to her. "Now that I'm 18, my inheritance from my grandmother passing away is available to me…" I spoke to the officer again. "What if I took Michiru in with me?"

"I have no control over that, you would have to speak with the attorney that's handling your case. Personally though, as long as you can provide for her, the court will take into consideration that you two know one another and have known one another for a very long time. And, the law does consider you related, so as long as you don't lead on about your relationship, you should be able to live together."

"Could we possibly have some time alone?" The officer nodded, stood up and left. "So you have an inheritance from your grandmother?"

I nodded. "I never mentioned it because I was saving it to get an apartment after graduation." I sighed softly. "It looks like I'll be tapping into it a little sooner than I thought huh?" I took her hand in mine and focused my good eye on her. "You know something, even with all of your bruises and scrapes; you're still the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

She giggled nervously. "Well…technically eye." I smiled. "And are you sure you haven't lost sight in your right eye too?"

I swatted her playfully before cupping her cheek and giving her a loving kiss. When I opened my eye, I looked around. "OK, nothing bad happened this time."

"Thank god…we don't have to worry about being attacked whenever we decide to kiss from now on." She tilted her head and kissed me again, this time was different then the first two times. This time was full of love and passion. I found myself eagerly returning the kiss, yearning for more.

"Sorry to interrupt the both of you…" An older woman stood at the doorway, a stack of papers in her hands. "Haruka, as long as you're feeling fine, you're free to go. I would just need you to fill out and sign a few papers for me." She handed the pile to me as well as a pen. "Michiru, your social worker is waiting for you out in the lobby."

"But I wanted her to come with me while I hunted for an apartment." I frowned.

The doctor shook her head. "From now on, all things have to be cleared with her social worker. If you'd like I can call him in here so you can speak with him." I nodded and she left the room.

"Where are you going to go from here Ruka?" She stood next to me, helping me flip through the pages.

"I was going to get a cab to take me to the bank so I can release the funds into a checking account, and then home so I can get some clothes and take a bath at least." I sighed. "Then maybe start calling some numbers for apartments in the paper."

She nodded. "I hope they let me go with you. I want to stay with someone I know, not someone that just wants me so they can get a paycheck."

"You wanted to ask me a question?" a young man, barely older then myself came into the room.

"Yes…what do I have to do in order to take Michi with me for the day?"

He smiled. "All I need is contact information. And since you two are sisters, there's no problems under the law." He dug through his bag to pull a form out. "I just need you to fill this entire form out. Mainly about your address, phone number and vehicle if one is owned."

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed to get a better look at the form. "I wanted to take her with me to try and find a new apartment for me…any maybe her…but we're not going to worry about that just yet." He nodded and watched over my shoulder to make sure everything was filled in properly. "Here you go."

He handed me a card in exchange for the papers. "Just drop her off at that address by 9pm tonight."

I looked at the card. "Alright, I know where this is, thank you so much." He smiled and left. "Let's get out of here…I'm starting to get a little sick and tired of hospitals."

* * *

_**So what do you all think? Boring huh? To be quite honest with you I had completely forgotten what I wanted to do so I filled it in with a bs chapter to get it redirected in a way I can work with.**_

_**Anyway, please stick around for the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be coming out soon.**_


End file.
